bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid
is a dragon-like Bakugan and is usually referred to as the most powerful Bakugan. Dragonoid is a dragon-like Bakugan. In Bakugan form, it has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body, and a long, sharp, dangerous horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. A young Dragonoid nicknamed Drago is the leader of the Bakugan with strong convictions and morals, and is one of the most powerful species living in Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat from his body in battle dissolving everything around him, and is equipped with high intelligence. It is limited in battle mobility, but compensates for it through powerful strikes. In Gundalian Invaders, it was revealed that Dragonoid (Blitz Dragonoid) is one of the first Bakugan born and Drago is the last desendent. Similar to Dragonoid is the Mock Dragonoid, a copy of the Dragonoid without its horn. Two were used in the fight between Dan and Apollonir in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. . Information Anime Together with Dan, one young Pyrus Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago), sets out to defeat Naga and the Doom Beings, and save the planet Vestroia. Ability Cards *'Boosted Dragon': Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. *'Fire Wall': Transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid *'Fire Tornado': Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid. *'Rapid Fire': Allows the Brawler to add another Bakugan into the battle field. Fusion Ability Cards *'Delta Flare '(Melt Flare): Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. Game Dragonoid was released in all six Attributes in different G-Power. The highest G-power in the B1 series is a Pyrus Dragonoid with 700 Gs. Most Pyrus Dragonoids are 350 Gs, though. The B2 Bronze Attack (Which is only in Pyrus) has 660 Gs. Subterra Dragonoid with 590 Gs can be found in Season 1 Booster Packs. He was re-released in a BakuEvolutions pack in Mechtanium Surge with 800 Gs (Which is only in Pyrus so far).And an Aquos pearl dragonoid has 550 Gs. Trivia *Dragonoid has been appeared in the most variations to date, currently 38, including the mutated Neo Dragonoid (Hex Dragonoid), the Legendary Soldier of Pyrus, Apollonir, and the two versions of Dragonoid Colossus.and the Evo Dragonoids *Apollonir, the Legendary soldier of Pyrus is also claimed to be 'the most powerful Dragonoid' officially, though there is no 'Dragonoid' in its name. *All of Dragonoid's evolutions have an armor that runs from the chest to the tail except this normal one. *Pyrus Dragonoid was the first Bakugan that evolved in the anime. *Another Pyrus Dragonoid was apparently owned by Klaus Von Hertzon, seen among his collection surrounded by Reapers. *He is one of the only Bakugan to evolve more than twice. Hydranoid and Helios are the others (in Helios' case he was "upgraded"). *Dragonoid has been Dan's partner in all seasons so far. *In the first Bakugan Video Game trailer when the game was still in development, Dan was seen throwing a Delta Dragonoid, but a regular Dragonoid stood on the field *Drago has had exactly four evolutions/forms for every season. *#Normal, Delta, Ultimate, Infinity. *#Neo, Hex, Cross, Helix. *#Helix, Lumino, Blitz, Titanium. * Dragonoid does not have a horn in the Game for Nintendo DS. Gallery Anime dragovbaallclosed.PNG|Dragonoid in ball form (closed) dragovsballform.PNG|Dragonoid in ball form (open) dragovbakuforim.PNG|Dragonoid in Bakugan form dragovboostedragon.PNG|Dragonoid using Boosted Dragon dragovsreaper.PNG|Dragonoid vs. Darkus Reaper dragovsskyress.PNG|Dragonoid vs. Skyress Pyrus Daegon.jpg Degon.jpg Subterra, Haos and Aquos Reaper.JPG pyrus-drago-dragonoid-bakugan.jpg Bakugan1.JPG|Drago e Naga 2011-04-13_2217.png images (8.jpg|a dragonoid without a horn Dvsvh.PNG Game File:Aquos_Dragonoid_Closed.jpg|Deka and regular-sized Aquos Dragonoid (both closed) File:Pyrus_Dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Dragonoid File:Drago-pyrus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Pyrus Dragonoid File:Earthquake_dragonoid.gif|Flip Pyrus Dragonoid Pearl Pyrus D.gif|Pearl Pyrus Dragonoid Transutiant Pyrus Dragonoid.gif|Translucent Pyrus Dragonoid File:Aquos_Dragonoid_Open.jpg|Deka and regular-sized Aquos Dragonoid (both open) File:DSCN0104_Aquos_Pearl_Dragonoid.jpg|Pearl Aquos Dragonoid File:Haos_Dragonoid.jpg|Haos Dragonoid Clear Dragonoid.gif|Translucent Haos Dragonoid File:Dragonoid-bakugan.jpg|Subterra Dragonoid (earlier Japanese version) Subterra D.gif|Subterra Dragonoid File:Drago-deka-subterra-o.JPG|Deka Subterra Dragonoid (earlier Japanese version) Ventus d.gif|Ventus Dragonoid darkus-dragonoid.jpg|Darkus Dragonnoid 007.JPG|Darkus Dragonoid Photo on 2010-08-25 at 17.09.jpg|Dragonoid compared to Deka Dragonoid P8270816.jpg|Clear Dragonoid File:Drago_chara_gate.jpg PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (14).jpg|Packaged BakuEvolutions Dragonoid $(KGrHqYOKiQE1(hTOBvzBN(+n,ohlw~~ 12.JPG dragonoid.png Dragonoidmonster.png Dragonoid figure.png Translucent dragonoid.png Bakugan Dimensions Xlcy34.jpg|Evo Dragonoid Pyrus Evo Dragonoid.png Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Species Category:Legendary soldiers